Blissfully Astray
by pandorabox82
Summary: It's Dave and Penelope's wedding, yet all JJ and Erin can seem to focus on is the lusty month of May.


JJ smiled as her lover entered the room. Erin was smoothing the deep plum colored silk dress down around her hips, a coy smile on her lips. "Do you think that this looks all right?" she asked, looking down at her before taking a seat on the bed.

"You look positively divine in that dress, Erin. Penelope chose the right color for you."

She nodded and reached out for JJ's hand, clasping it softly as she ran her thumb back and forth. "Are you upset that she chose me to stand up with her today? I would have said no, but she seemed so keen on the idea."

"And I told you that I was perfectly okay with this. She chose you, because she looks on you like another mother. And I'm giving the reading before I get to sit back down and gaze at you for the rest of the ceremony. Really, I get the best end of the bargain." Leaning in, she captured Erin's lips in a soft kiss. "Now, are you ready to head out? I think that Penelope would have my head on a plate if we were to be late on her most important day."

Erin giggled sweetly as she nodded, letting JJ help her up. "I just hope that she's as happy with David as I am with you."

"If she can be this happy, she's blessed. I am blessed to have you in my life." JJ kissed her once more before pulling away and leading her down the stairs. "I wish that Henry was here with us, but it was Will's weekend with him, and they need to spend time together, too."

"We'll make it special for him next weekend, when he's here with us," she murmured in return, picking up the matching clutch before letting JJ take them out to the car. "But one of the perks we have for tonight is the fact that we get the Rossi manse all to ourselves. While Aaron runs the happy couple to the airport for their honeymoon, we get to literally lie down in the lap of luxury. I remodeled the guest room while I was with him, and picked out the most perfect four poster bed. The things I am going to do to you in that bed tonight, Jennifer, oh, you have no idea."

JJ blushed at the heated tone Erin's voice took on, and she nodded a little as she opened the car door for her lover. The images that were running through her mind were enough to send her into a frenzy if she wasn't careful, and she would never be able to explain to her best friend why they were late.

Somehow, they made it over to Rossi's house with fifteen minutes to spare, and she led Erin inside. Penelope scurried up to them, a slightly panicked look on her face. "What took you so long? I was freaking out here!"

"Honey, we still have plenty of time to get you ready, Jen and I have been through all this once before." Erin reached out and hugged Penelope tightly. "Come on, let's go blissfully astray."

Penelope nodded before taking hold of Erin's hand, tugging her over to the stairs. "Come along, Jayje!"

JJ nodded and followed after them. Inside the huge master bedroom, wedding finery was strewn about haphazardly, and she shook her head. "How are we ever to get you ready when it looks like a bomb went off in here?"

"Hush, I know. Things got away from me after I showered, and this is the result. Where should we start?"

"We'll start with your hair," Erin said firmly as she pulled Penelope over to the vanity before pushing her to sit. "You wanted those soft, fat, curls, right?"

Penelope nodded as she smiled at them in the mirror. "Yeah, that's right." Erin smiled as she went to work, quickly fixing her hair before moving on to her makeup. It didn't take long to get Penelope ready, and then JJ was giving her best friend a tight hug before kissing Erin and leaving the room.

When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see Dave pacing back and forth in front of the stairs, a pensive look on his face. "Hey, this should be one of the happiest days of your life. Why do you look like you're about to be ill?" she asked as she rested her hand on his upper arm.

"I think that I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Is she ready?"

JJ grinned widely as she nodded. "She is more than ready and looks absolutely amazing. I'm assuming that Erin is giving her some pointers at the moment, for the night to come," she couldn't help but tease, knowing that it would help set him at ease.

Dave burst out laughing, and she patted him on the back as the mirth lingered on. "Oh, I think that Kitten might be the one to give Erin pointers. I mean, she has been your best friend for fifteen years now."

JJ acted shocked at the implication, before winking at him, letting him have his little fantasy. She and Penelope had never been ones to kiss and tell, and she wasn't about to start spilling secrets now. "All right, let's take it up front now. They're going to be down here soon enough."

He nodded and made his way outside, to the trellis that had been set up for this occasion. It didn't surprise JJ to see that the decorations were impeccable, romantic, and whimsical, exactly like her best friend. She took her seat in the front row and smiled at Hotch as he straightened Dave's boutonniere. The move spoke of their long friendship, and she looked back to see Beth, her arm around Jack's shoulders, a wide smile on her face as she waggled her fingers at her fiancé.

Spence cleared his throat after a few moments, and they all stood, turning to look expectantly at the doorway as the familiar strains of Frank Sinatra's "My Way" began to play. It figured that Penelope would use this as her entrance music, and JJ couldn't help but laugh as Erin made her way down the aisle, the silk of the dress billowing out just so, making it easy for JJ to study the way it clung to her curves at times, before concealing them from view once more.

The ceremony passed in a blur, but she was almost certain that she hadn't started crying until after she had given her reading. Erin's smile was enough to tell her that she had done a good job, and JJ grinned stupidly back at her, wiping tears off her cheeks. As soon as the justice of the peace was finished, the real party began, as Penelope let Dave bend her back and kiss her passionately in front of them all. Erin sighed as she motioned for JJ to join her, and she stood, coming close and wrapping an arm around her beloved's waist.

"Would you like for that to be us anytime soon?" Erin whispered in her ear, and JJ bit her lip as she shook her head. "Why not?" Erin sounded upset, and JJ knew that she had to fix things, and quickly, before they got into a fight on Penelope's happy day.

"Because I love you and don't need a wedding to tell me that everything is going to be perfect between us for years to come. We can go blissfully astray, not just in May, but anytime our hearts feel like the slightest bit wicked. And I trust you enough to know that you're not going to ever leave me or forsake me."

Erin sighed lowly as she turned her face, kissing JJ's cheek before pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you. And if we could get away with it, I would whisk you away up to the bedroom right this second and have my way with you."

JJ giggled a little as she shook her head. "I think you picked up more than a few pointers from Dave. You, my love, are incorrigible."

"Would you have me any other way?" she said, a saucy smirk tilting her lips up. JJ shook her head before giving her another kiss, only to be interrupted by Rossi.

"Hey, you two, you're not supposed to be upstaging the bride and groom at their own nuptials. I think this is where I say, get a room. My house has plenty of them!"

Erin blushed a little as JJ shook her head. "No, we're good now, Dave. Just letting off a bit of steam before we have full run of your house." She winked at him, loving the way he shook his head in disbelief.

"Remind me to hire a good cleaning service to come in before we get back home. I do not even want to think off how many rooms you're going to mark as yours."

A soft giggle dropped from Erin's lips as she shook her head. "We'll never tell you just where we've made love, David. Though I think a good place to start might be in the wine cellar."

"Woman, if you even so much as break one of those bottles, I will tan your hide," he teased. "And I'll make certain Jen here get the show of a lifetime. Have you told her how much you like being spanked?"

JJ watched as Erin's cheeks turned bright red, her eyes focusing on her cleavage. "No, Erin seemed to have left that little detail out of our sex talks so far. Thanks for the heads up." Her hand slipped down Erin's back to cup her ass and squeeze a little before giving the firm flesh a soft smack. Erin jumped a little, the tiniest moan slipping from her lips at the move. "You know, I think we're going to skip supper. I don't think that Erin's feeling all that well at the moment."

Dave laughed loudly and richly at her blatant lie, shaking his head a little. "Go, get it out of your system before we start dancing. I know for certain that Kitten wants one dance with Erin before we head off on our honeymoon."

"We'll see you in about an hour, then," she said quickly, her hand finding Erin's, clasping it tightly and tugging her into the house. She could feel Derek's eyes on them as they moved past him, and she knew that he knew what was about to happen. Strangely, though, she found that she didn't mind everyone thinking risqué thoughts about them. She was proud of her relationship with Erin, and that was that.

"Jennifer, I don't think that I can make it upstairs. David's den is probably the most secluded room down here, and he has this little settee that is absolutely perfect for what you want to do to me." Erin's voice was thready and high pitched, and JJ grinned as she nodded, taking Erin there. "Here, help me out of my dress," she said the moment the doors were closed. "I don't want to do anything that would stain or tear it. Then people really would know what we're up to in here."

JJ nodded and turned Erin so that she could run the zipper down her back. The dress slipped down to the floor as she gazed at her lover, taking in the corset, the stockings, the garter belt, and the fact that Erin was not wearing panties. "Damn," she muttered as she struggled to pull off her clothes as fast as she could. As soon as she was down to her skivvies, she led Erin over to the settee in question and sat down. "All right, how do you normally start this? I never let Will indulge in this fantasy, and I'm starting to think that I should have."

"I drape myself across your lap, and you spank me. David sometimes asked leading questions that got me more hot and bothered, but that's up to you." Leaning down, she kissed JJ, gasping a little when she reached into the corset and pinched the first nipple her fingers could find. "Um, the corset might have to come off before this begins. The fabric is starting to overstimulate me."

"All the better," JJ said wolfishly, and Erin met her eye, pouting a little. "Ah ah, there is no pouting here. I think that someone needs to learn what happens to pouters."

"Oh, god, Jennifer," Erin murmured as she made herself comfortable on JJ's lap. The enticing flesh of her ass was on full display, and JJ smiled as she ran her hand over it, plumping her ass a little before letting loose the first, hesitant, smack. "You can put a little more force behind your hand, I won't mind."

JJ's smiled deepened into something dark and lustful as she nodded, bringing her hand back to smack sharply on Erin's ass, leaving a bright red mark. Erin squirmed a little at each successive smack, little groans and whimpers slipping from her lips. JJ let her hand slip between Erin's legs, finding her dripping wet. "Oh, you are a naughty little minx, aren't you?"

"Your naughty minx, Jennifer. Please, give me my release."

The whine on her voice turned JJ on all the more and she didn't know what she wanted to do more, continue spanking Erin or finger her to orgasm. "Release will come soon enough, my love," she growled out before smacking her sharply between her legs. Erin let out a strangled sound as she ground against JJ's hand, trying to stimulate herself. "None of that now," she whispered as she let her free hand tangle in Erin's hair to pull roughly. "If you want to come, you'll come when I let you and not a moment before."

"Yes, Jennifer," she managed to gasp out as JJ smacked her ass once more. Erin's ass began to emit a warmth that made JJ smile a little. "Thank you, darling."

"You are most welcome, my love." Pausing a moment, she slipped one hand around to the front of the corset and began to undo the clasps, wanting to see her lover in nothing more than stockings and garter. "Stand up," she ordered once she'd tugged the garment from Erin's body. Her lover was quickly to comply, and JJ just stared at her, falling in love with her once more. "If only you could see yourself right now, Erin. Your hair mussed, desire flushing your skin, your nipples stiff peaks that beg for my mouth. God, I want to just bury my face in your quim and eat you out until you scream for me."

"Please," Erin whimpered.

"All right," she murmured, slipping off the chair to sink to her knees. "Come here." Erin nodded and closed the distance between them. JJ spread her legs a little, breathing in deeply. The scent of her arousal was so lovely, so sexy, and it made her even wetter. Not even pausing to give Erin time to prepare, she began to lick and suck at Erin's labia, knowing that move drove her wild. Once more, soft whimpers began to pour from her throat, and JJ smiled before darting her tongue out and lapping at her clit.

Erin's hips bucked against her face, and JJ dug her fingers into her ass, trying to hold her still as her moans and whimpers grew louder. "Jennifer!" she finally screamed out, her body folding over JJ's as the orgasm tore through her.

"I have you," she murmured as she lowered them to the floor, spooning around her beloved as her hand reached up to cup one breast, teasing and pinching her nipple as the last waves of the orgasm passed through her. "Oh, that was amazing, Erin."

"You always are," the woman replied before flipping over and wrapping her limbs around JJ. "I know that we don't have much time, but I want to hold you for just a little while." JJ nodded and leaned in to claim her lips in a gentle, loving, kiss. "Umm, I do so love your kisses."

"Not as much as I love your kisses," she teased, watching Erin blush. A soft knock came at the door, and Erin pouted a little at being interrupted so soon. "Yes?" JJ called out as she ran her hand up and down Erin's back.

"I sort of need my maid of honor, Jayje. You'll have our entire honeymoon to make love to her here. Are you two decent?"

They both began to giggle, and then Erin was muffling her laughter by closing her mouth around JJ's upper chest. "We can be out there in about ten minutes, PG. I just have to get Erin back into her corset."

"All right, too many details, Jayje. I expect to see you out in the garden in eleven minutes, and not one second later."

As she listened, the clacking of heels grew faint and she helped Erin to her feet. "We are going to have to christen the master bedroom next," she whispered in her lover's ear before running her hands down to cup her breasts once more. "And then I can take my time loving on you."

"That does sound absolutely delicious, Jennifer." Erin bent down to pick up her corset, closing it around her body. "Do me up?"

"I suppose." JJ's fingers nimbly fastened the clasps she'd so recently undone, and then she was helping Erin into her dress before pulling her own clothes back on. "All right, I just need to smooth down your hair and make it look less obvious as to what we were just doing."

Erin nodded and let her lover do just that, adjusting the headband before twirling her around. "Do I look all right now?" she asked, and JJ nodded.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Erin," she responded before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Unfortunately, there's nothing to be done about these bee-stung lips of yours. Though I do like this look on you, I might have to kiss you senseless every waking moment just so that I can see this." Erin giggled a little as she shrugged, wrapping her arm around JJ's waist and letting her lead her back out to the others. It was going to be a wonderful two weeks of frivolous whims guiding them as they looked after Rossi's house. She only wondered how many different rooms they could christen in that time frame.


End file.
